Origins of the Silver millennium
by Lady17
Summary: So you think the Silver Millennium was all parties and happy endings? you might want to think again. This is the Origin of the great moon Kingdom and the evils it took to create it.


Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon cries I do however own all original characters and Solaria you are free to use them all I ask is that you send me a link to the story you put them in.

AN: Okay peoples I'd just like to take a moment to say thanks for reading! I really do appreciate it! Also in my story there is an extra planet called Solaria which is a small planet that is in close orbit with the sun.

Prologue 

The Silver Millennium started when the first Queen Serenity gained control of the solar system, not by peace talks and love as you might expect of a Serenity but by a bloody war that lasted 89 years. During this time Queen Serenity the first, I tall slender woman with long light blue hair and startling blue eyes, recruited the leaders of Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Solaria to join her cause and take on the current ruling planet Neptune.

All of the planets that sided with the Queen were ruled by royal family's with the exception of Mercury who had chosen to switch to democratic government more then 100 years ago. Queen Serenity quickly set out to change that as she felt it would be far easer to control a ruler then it would be to control a government and so she ( though no one really knows how) installed a new ruling family and in doing so insured her complete control of the ice planet.

Mars was also no challenge for the ambitious Queen, she bedded not only the ruling King but also his air prince Kohaku who was only a boy of 16 years at the time. It is sufficient to say that in this act Queen Serenity gained full control of Mars as Prince Kohaku fell madly in love with her and was more then happy to be her lap dog from thereafter. It was not long after the alliance with the Moon was signed by the Mars King that he became ill and died in less then a fortnight. Many of the kings inner court suspected poison.

Venus was more of a challenge for Serenity because there leader was a strong and resourceful Queen named Misanie ( translated from Venuin means fierceness of love )  
Misanie had no intention of joining Serenity as she felt that Neptune was doing a fine job of ruling the solar system and she told Serenity this to her face, she also informed the Queen that if she had her way Serenity would never win this war. Unfortunately Misanie did not live long enough to sine an alliance with Neptune as she was stabbed in the back by her own sister Sienet who then promptly took the thrown and was only to happy to sine over Venus to Serenity. ( though there was no proof many believed that Sienet had made some unknown deal with Serenity who by this time was known To all of Neptune and its allies as the silver Queen ( Please note that in this time silver was generally associated with Selena goddess of misery and misfortune ) on hearing this name the Queen was more then delighted to play the role and ordered the colors on her flag to be changed to Silver and white.

Solaria was the next to sine over to the Silver Queen for no resane other then the ruling King of the time desired power over all else. Although as fate would have it that was his own downfall as 4 years after the treaty with the Moon was sinned he attempted to mutiny on Serenity, however one of her spies informed her in time and she promptly had the King executed along with his family. She then placed one of his distant relatives on the thrown, a young boy of only 14 years who she easily controlled.

The last planet she recruited was Jupiter who at the time was the one who could make or brake ether side in the war as they had not only the biggest population in all the solar system but also the best solders. As Serenity's luck would have it the Queen of Jupiter was more then happy to join Serenity on her rode to conquest as she and the King of Neptune had had some sort of a disagreement in the past and she was only to happy to help bring him down now!

To be continued. 


End file.
